The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to embodiments of the claimed inventions.
Miniaturization of space technology particularly electronics, CCDs and various science instruments have allowed for increased pixel scale resolution, giving higher fidelity data. This has translated into a significant increase in the data generated and requires the communication data bandwidth to enable retrieval of this data to a ground station. The number of communication pipelines to spacecraft beyond Low Earth Orbit is limited, often relying on a few ground stations such as the NASA Deep Space Network. These ground stations have high costs associated with their maintenance and maintain priority for flagship and important exploration missions. Alternate modes of communication that are not reliant on Radio Frequency (RF) or the Deep Space Network open new opportunities both through government and commercial entities.
Satellite and other long distance communication have historically been conducted via well known radiofrequency (RF) transmissions which carry with them many significant benefits.
However, such RF transmission communications present certain challenges for small devices and robots due at least in part to the attenuation of the transmitted signal which can significantly degrade the signal over distances such that small receiving devices and receiving robots are unable to decipher or even recognize receipt of a transmitted signal.
Laser communications have the potential to provide higher bandwidth when implemented on a spacecraft. Unfortunately, power requirements for lasers can be significant, thus undermining their feasibility and practicality for many devices, robots, and spacecraft. Many spacecraft have significant power constraints, and as such, powering a laser for the purposes of communications simply exceeds the power budget available and therefore provides an infeasible solution. Other platforms such as small robots likewise lack the power budget capable of powering laser communications.
A solution is therefore desirable which negates the power requirements of such a laser communications system on spacecraft and other platforms such as robotics, yet nevertheless allows for some of the advantages which are realized with such laser communication platforms.
The present state of the art may therefore benefit from systems and methods for implementing and operating low-cost, long-distance, high-bandwidth laser communication systems for small mobile devices and spacecraft as is described herein.